If $a + b = -5$ and $x + y + z = 9$, what is $4x - 3a + 4y + 4z - 3b$ ?
$= -3a - 3b + 4x + 4y + 4z$ $= (-3) \cdot (a + b) + (4) \cdot (x + y + z)$ $= (-3) \cdot (-5) + (4) \cdot (9)$ $= 15 + 36$ $= 51$